


2 Broke Starks and Their P.I.

by iamgoku, Whedonista93



Series: TaserCakes [3]
Category: 2 Broke Girls, Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jessica Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, Crossover, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Jessica Jones, Introspection, Matt Murdock & Jessica Jones Friendship, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Max Black and Darcy Lewis are Twins, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Fate drops a drunk and bleeding Jessica Jones into Max's lap just as she's contemplating how to deal with someone stalking Caroline





	2 Broke Starks and Their P.I.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I take FULL blame for it being SO long since we updated. We had this up, then I took it down to edit a bit, then, ya know, life... all on me. But, hey, it's here now, enjoy!  
> -Whedonista93
> 
> So this is the third story in our little series.  
> Our ideas for this story actually began, at what will probably be the late second or early third chapter of the story in all honesty, we had the idea for that section set out with a lot of witty banter and barbs traded between Jessica and Tony, but than had to write in how it got to that point.  
> Which is where this chapter comes in.  
> Also we're bending the timeline a little bit, in this story The Defenders form 6 months before the fight with The Hand and the collapse of Midland Circle. Jessica Jones season 2 has been moved to happen pre-Midland Circle as well. 
> 
> This chapter takes place before Midland circle but after Jessica Jones season 2.  
> \- iamgoku

Max Black finished her shift at the Williamsburg Diner a few hours ago and immediately made way to her and Caroline's cupcake shop, situated through the back of the kitchen.

“ _W_ _hy_ is Tony Stark’s daughter still working in a shitty diner?” A voice that sounds too much like Caroline sounds in her head.

“I’ve known I was the son of a bitch’s daughter since I was sixteen. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna make my own way,” Max fires back in the silence of her mind.

Which did have the unfortunate consequences of having to scrape by on the bare essentials or less so in some cases, Max mused to herself, and put up dodging debt collectors and working some less than respectable jobs over the years, but she still tries to stay as far away from her father's money and influence as possible. Despite his vehement protests about her attitude towards him, and her living situations, she still tried to make end meet on her own.

That was until life threw her an unexpected curveball in the form of one Caroline Wesbox Channing, a billionaire heiress whom had lost all her money and stature after her father's arrest. The two had somehow managed to form a friendship, as well as working and living together, despite an initial intense dislike of Caroline, which Max secretly attested to Caroline being a startling reminder of what Max could have turned out as, if she'd been raised by Tony Stark (a theory which Darcy, damn her, had voiced after only meeting Caroline once), these days Max would proudly proclaim Caroline as her best friend.

Back to the original question, despite Max still working shifts at the diner, she now _technically_ owns it.

After her father had waltzed in over one year prior, along with her hipster twin sister, Max had begrudgingly accepted his offer of buying Max her own cupcake store chain. She had fought long and hard, and not accepted defeat gracefully, but Caroline and Darcy had twisted her arm over the subject.

Plus Caroline... the bitch had mastered some devil-spawn cross of a demanding former heiress and innocent puppy dog eyed look that made Max cave and accept Tony's offer.

Tony had gone an extra step and bought the Williamsburg Diner, an act which seemed to be on a whim, but had said it was technically Max's now too, to do with what she pleased.

It took about a day for Max to actually warm to the idea of owning the place, and she’d quickly gone about making changes.

She kept Han on as a manager and Oleg maintained his position as cook. And you couldn’t pay her to get rid of Earl - mouthy old bastard was gonna sit at that counter until he died or actually wanted out if Max had anything to do with it. These days the diner was only receiving the freshest and best ingredients… which still managed to come out wrong from time to time, but in Max's opinion the diner was practically a five star restaurant compared to its former state.

For one thing, not one person had contracted food poisoning since she owned the place.

When it came to their cupcake chain, Caroline handled a lot of the business end of things. The fact that their chain was technically a Stark subsidiary was buried under a mountain of paperwork so high that even the most dedicated investigator would be hard pressed to find the connection.

Caroline had used that Look again to get them moved into one of Tony's New York residences, though Max also held onto their old apartment. Despite its _many_ faults she had grown attached to the place. It held a lot of memories.

And despite Tony calling the apartment complex a 'rat filled shit hole of utter despair and degradation', Darcy had managed to convince him to purchase it and renovate the entire building, arguing that if Max wanted to still stay there from time to time,and they both knew she would, it should at least be livable.

Max let Sophie and Oleg stay in the building for free. She might own the place, but it was still a diner, and the pay was better than it had been, but it was still shit.

Max drags herself back to the present as she walks around their first cupcake shop, which has become a _massively_ popular spot among customers, regarded as the flagship store of the franchise.

They were so popular, in fact, they actually had to hire a few people to keep the shop open during the day instead of their initial practice of just her and Caroline opening up for a few hours in the evenings.

Max quickly checks over the stock, quickly adjusting the menu for the next day as she goes.

Things have been rather crazy over the past year, ever since her dad and the rest of the Avengers had gone ape-shit over the whole Sokovia Accords business. Captain Spangles running off with his old War Buddy, who just so happened to be charged with international acts of terrorism. Wanda Maxmioff, who Max considered a friend, was now also considered a terrorist and was currently hiding out who knows where, with Military Mr Rogers and his crew.

She was just so pissed off that they hadn't been able to just sit down and talk things through like adults, instead of throwing a super powered tantrum, tearing up an airport and leaving what she and Darcy considered their pseudo-family in fractures.

Coupled with the pain and shock of what had happened to their father in Siberia… it felt like too much sometimes.

She had never stopped to consider her father, who walked around in head to toe tech and gadgets and armor nearly every day, to wind up fighting for his life.

Nor did she expect the fear she had of possibly losing him. Despite the fact she went the first sixteen years of her live without his presence, he had tried his hardest ever since he found out about her to build a relationship with her and try and make up for the years of them being apart. And honestly, the years apart had been her mother's fault in the first place, not Tony’s.

When she and Darcy had been sitting in that hospital, it had hit her like a ton of bricks. Her father could die, and if he did, he had no idea how much she cared.

Unlike Darcy, who hadn't been as staunchly against their father, and had quickly built up their relationship - albeit in secret - Max had spent years rejecting his every attempt to get close to her and trying to stay away from him. And here he was now, barely hanging to life, and she would have it on her conscience for the rest of her life that she had spent years practically hating him for something that wasn't his fault.

He was her dad. Her actual flesh and blood dad, not one of the many string of boyfriends her mother dragged into her life or would-be father figures over the years that constantly let her down after they raised her hopes up, only to shatter them once again.

And despite his crappy upbringing at the hands of Howard Stark, he did love his daughters and wanted to give them the world, even if they were satisfied with so little in comparison.

Clenching her eyes shut, Max willed the memories of that day away, focusing on happier thoughts… like the spiderling, aka Peter Parker, aka that adorable little ice cream sundae in human form - though she only called him the last one aloud when she wanted to embarrass him.

He had been dragged into their lives by their dad during the whole 'civil war' shit show, and had slowly etched himeslf a special spot in Max and Darcy's hearts. With his crime fighting career gaining a much needed boost from their Dad, he had unwittingly gotten himself into deeper waters when he faced off against Adrian Toomes.

That little incident still fresh in their minds, as Peter had a building collapsed on top of him, _without_ his high tech suit - a fact that Max and Darcy almost beat up their dad personally for, only at the behest of Peter himself had they not committed patricide… or at least heavy bruising.

Over the past twelve months, Peter had become another member of their little family. Even Caroline, after the initial confusion when Caroline believed Peter to be another illegitimate child of Tony's, had adopted the young superhero in her own way.

That particular meeting had resulted in Caroline slapping their dad across the face, and almost escalated into a full blown beat down. Caroline had almost clocked Tony one in the Stark Family Jewels with her Louboutin's before Peter intervened, explaining the truth with the aid of an amused Pepper.

Caroline had warmed up to Peter almost as quickly as Max and Darcy had, though it had taken Peter a little while to get used to Caroline being…Caroline. To his credit, he did so quicker than Max had initially.

Thinking of Caroline brought Max’s mind back to present problems, namely, a possible stalker.

Caroline had been receiving rather concerning letters in the mail, both at their old apartment, and the diner. It started off as insults directed at her, which quickly evolved into threats which got more disturbing with each letter.

Despite Max's initial advice of ignoring them, things had escalated when Caroline began to feel like she was being followed when she was outside, and had gone several days without leaving their apartment afterwards, too paranoid to go out.

The next letter that had arrived had contained pictures of the two of them having coffee together several days prior.

Max couldn't ignore it anymore, not with Caroline's increasing worry and distress.

If it had been an email or digital threats, they could have solved the problem easily with Friday tracking them down, but even with the physical evidence the police hadn't made any real progress with their investigation.

Sighing she decided it would be a good time to shut up shop and head home for the night, she could think more about this in the morning.

Buttoning up her jacket fully, Max made her way down the street towards where she parked her car, another convenience she now could afford, instead of taking public transportation.

Her father had stared at her like she was insane upon hearing her over-reliance on it, as if he'd never taken a bus before.

Though in retrospect, she wasn't sure if he had…

She was just in sight of car when she heard a noise coming from the alley she was walking past, causing her to stop and stare down it suspiciously.

Normally she wouldn't exactly care, but given recent events, she didn't know what, or more specifically _who_ , could be down there. If the person or persons who were stalking Caroline could get pictures of them, they knew Max's connection to her, what if they were watching her too?

Max could see a figure, still cloaked in darkness, begin to make its way through the alley and towards her, slowly and somewhat shakily.

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but you better not come any closer, I'm armed over here," Max said, raising her voice.

Which was a lie, she wasn't armed at all. She had a modified Taser similar to her sister's, she hadn't brought it with her this particular evening, given that it was still technically illegal in New York, and unlike her hipster sister, Max had a record. Regardless, leaving it at home was an action she was regretting at the moment. She did have something in the car she could use, but glancing at the distance between where she was standing and the car, if the stranger suddenly started running, they could possibly get to her before she got there.

Max wasn't exactly a lightweight, she could throw a mean punch or two if need be, a result of her tough upbringing as well as her later years living alone. Not to mention Happy had been giving her self-defense lessons every now and then.

Her thoughts on going toe to toe with the mystery figure suddenly evaporated as the person in question collapsed onto the ground, followed by a soft groan as the person raised a hand to try and push themselves up.

"Oh fuck…hey are you ok?" Max’s fear was overtaken by worry and she took a few steps further into the alley.

The figure, who Max was now sure was female, had dark black hair and was dressed in a jacket and jeans with black boots and a scarf around her neck.

She pushed herself up and rolled back against the wall with a grimace, her other hand gripping a flask weakly.

As the light finally shone down on the woman, Max's eyes widened in recognition. "Holy shit! You're Jessica Jones"

The woman raised her head up to look at Max, revealing a bloody gash on her forehead. "Who the fuck are you?"


End file.
